Fantasama
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: It has been three months Kuroko Tetsuya went missing. A lot of things had happened within these days. Where could their phantom be?


**Fantasama **

**Summary:** It has been three months Kuroko Tetsuya went missing. A lot of things had happened within these days. Where could their phantom be?

* * *

'_The murderer of the heir to the Akashi family has been found dead-'_

A blonde teen quickly turned the telivision off. It has been days since Akashicchi's death. It has been months since Kurokocchi went missing.

No, it was not Kurokocchi who killed Akashicchi. After all-

_Perfect copy! I'll copy your moves and make it mine. If it isn't-_

He quickly answered his phone without missing a heartbeat. It was after all Momoicchi calling.

"_Ki-chan, did you hear?"_

"Yeah.. Akashicchi's killer was found dead."

"_That too. But…"_ Kise could almost see Momoi biting her lips when she gets emotional. _"They say it was Muk-kun who was the killer."_

Kise blinked. "Do you believe it, Momoicchi?"

"_Of course not! Muk-kun is not that low!"_

"Then don't believe it," Kise gave a sothing answer. He was used to it, being a model and all. "We know who the real Murasakibaracchi is."

"_Thanks you, Ki-chan. I really couldn't find anyone to talk to ever since-"_

There was a soft sob before the line went dead. Kise understood her. Aominecchi was not the same ever since Kurokocchi went missing. It was a great coincidence, shouldn't it? For Kurokocchi to be missing a week after Akashicchi was killed. Yes a horrible coincidence.

Then Kagamicchi was sent to the hospital because he became a victim of hit-and-run.

Then Aominccchi was almost sent to prison because he was accused of theft.

Momoicchi was almost raped.

Midorimacchi was still in coma.

Kise's sisters died in an accident.

And now Murasakibaracchi was considered Akashicchi's killer.

Yes, they were all coincidences.

* * *

Blue eyes opened blankly as its owner observed his surroundings again. A small room painted in white with only a wide white bed inside. He was still trapped inside this nightmare. How long was he still here? He forgot.

Worse, he's starting to forget his life outside.

Just then the door opened and he flinched. The horror he faced would begin again. There was no escape. There was no mercy.

There was only painful pleasure for him and sinful pleasure for his keeper.

.

.

.

"I missed you, Kurokocchi." Kise whispered as he caressed Kuroko's check and gave a quick chaste kiss. "Did you know that they still miss you?"

Kuroko only gave a weak emotionless stare. Still defiant and unyielding.

Kise smirked. How he loved to fill those blank orbs with emotions. How he loved to see them clouded with lust. How those soft monotone would scream in crescendo as the lithe body would writhe and cum in pleasure and pain.

"Where is my greeting, my sweet Kurokocchi?" Kise smiled as he gently put the boy down on his bed- their bed, the blonde emphasized; towered over him and scrutinized the soft milky white flesh. Kise smiled as he saw the bruises and bite marks he made to mark what was his.

"Why… Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, not daring to pose a fight or run. How could he when this bastard broke his legs?

"Do we have to talk about this, Kurokocchi?" Kise sighed as he trailed the soft, pale and quivering lips with his fingers. "Do you not understand that I love you?"

"You don't know what is love, Kise-kun."

Polite as ever was his Kurokocchi but Kise was annoyed with his answer. He forced his two fingers inside Kuroko's mouth. The bluennete choked and look at angry golden orbs.

"Suck."

Kuroko did not obey. Kise smiled sadistically as his hand gripped the petite male's erection and squeezed it, earning a pained whimper from the other.

"Now, Kurokocchi. You have to obey or else," Kise chuckled darkly "Well, I won't mind disciplining you with force. Don't you think that the two of us enjoying making love is much more beneficial?"

Kuroko was not stupid to think that Kise would not enact his threat. He did that it the past and it only sent Kuroko in agony. He sucked, earning an aroused moan from the other; and so he sucked harder. If he wanted less pain, he has to pleasure the blonde.

"Ah, Kurokocchi. You've learned to yield." Kise removed his fingers and kissed Kuroko's hip as if in reward. "Because of that, I'll do you very gently."

Kise trailed down his entrance. Circled around with his fingers, teasing the shivering teen. How he was turned on by the gleam of fear on those normally defiant eyes; like a predator toying with his food.

He pressed one finger in causing a gasp of surprise for the teen. Kise watched as Kuroko's expression as his breathing hitched.

Then the second finger came in. Kuroko flinched, closing his eyes in pain.

"Open your eyes, Kurokocchi."

He refused so Kise moved forward. In. Out. In. Out. And made a scissored motion.

"Open your eyes!"

This time Kuroko obeyed; his face was flushed, saliva dripping from his mouth as he had difficulty breathing a while ago.

"Wow," Kise moved his fingers forward and gave a small smirk Kuroko screamed. He added another finger "You are beautiful as always Kurokocchi."

He loved the erotic face Kuroko was making; He pressed the other's sweet spot again and again and again, ignoring the pleas to stop.

Finally he had enough, his member was already hard and he had to release. He put away his fingers and licked it.

"You taste sweet, Kurokocchi." Kise informed the gasping teen. He slapped the bluenete to maintain the other's consciousness. He does not want his beloved to miss out anything.

"Ne, Kurokocchi… in this time session, call me Ryouta-sama. Shout it out 'key?"

Kuroko widened his eyes and gave a cry of distress as a single thrust went inside him. Kise for his part gave a long moan as he felt the familiar wet heat and those tight walls surrounding his member.

"Ah, you are really a slut aren't you? How much do you love my dick inside you?" Kise leaned and pulled Kuroko's body near him. He sucked and bit the other's throat; nipped his ear and gave a lusty whisper. "Say it."

Kise gave a particularly hard thrust, striking the others prostate and wrenching a a long cry of _"Ryouta-sama!"_ and Kuroko's seed staining his clothes and their bed sheets

.

.

.

_He _overdid it. Kuroko was now unconscious from the session from earlier. Yet he was still beautiful.

_That guy_ was clever doing this. _He_ does not share. He hates sharing.

He gave a small smile as he reveled in the wonderful sight. Red and golden eyes gleamed with hunger as he neared.

"I still want you."

The now naked blonde assaulted the brunette despite being unconscious from the previous session. Unaware of what was happening, Kuroko gave a moan. His mind might be absent but his body is always aware of the caresses, the wondering hands and the sinful tongue.

"You are mine after all."

He licked the newest addition of bruises.

"I would do everything; kill anyone and everyone just to have you."

He sucked the other's member. It was still sweet since the last time he remembered.

Kise Ryouta gace a devilish smirk as his eyes- blood red and gold gleamed again.

"I would not mind sharing you with _him._" He spat out the last word with venom "But you must know that you are mine… always have been, Tetsuya."

"Even if we have to chain you, break you and make you a lifeless doll. I would not let anyone, even _him _to claim you. Because you are mine."

* * *

**A/N**

Hah, I really need to improve the imagery during the sex scene.

Anyways, don't ask me what is happening in this story because honestly, even I had a difficulty in comprehending it. When I read it after typing; all I was thinking was: _What in the world did I just write?_

So I just hope you liked it even if it isn't that smexy. _*depressed aura*_


End file.
